Valió la pena
by Mate Malfoy
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como sobrevivió el amor entre dos imposibles en momentos difíciles.Oneshoot. DHr. Reviews por favor, gracias.


**Valió la pena**

Si, lo amaba. Definitivamente lo amaba.

Amaba a ese hombre más que a nada en su vida.

_Habían__ pasado por tanto, por toda la guerra, vista desde el mundo muggle. Tuvieron que salir del mundo mágico, para cambiar de identidades y hacerse pasar por simples muggles. Ella antes de cabellos castaños indomables, ojos llenos de vida color miel y tez bronceada, con un temple fuerte y valor en cada una de sus decisiones era una Gryffindor hecha y derecha. No había duda. Ahora ella en el mundo muggle con una apariencia diferente: cabello lacio desde la raíz hasta la punta, negro profundo, ojos verdes y tez pálida. Por fuera ella era totalmente distinta, pero por dentro era la misma Hermione Granger de siempre, todos sus cualidades y defectos seguían ahí, intocables. El, Slytherin hasta los huesos. Frió, astuto y calculador. Alto, cabello sedoso rubio platino, ojos color acero y tez pálida. Draco Malfoy. Pero en el mundo muggle perdió su rubio cabello, por un cabello color castaño oscuro con suaves ondas, ojos celestes y tez aperlada. Frió, astuto y controlador, siempre. Pero no con ella, no. Con ella era calido, comprensivo y estaba claro que la amaba._

_Habían tenido que huir por __órdenes de Dumbledore. Era un plan muy bien trazado. Ellos saldrían del mundo mágico, para ir al mundo muggle, investigarían y observarían. Nadie sospecharía ellos. Eran simples muggles. Ningún mortifago seria capaz de creer que Draco Malfoy iba a dejar el lado oscuro para irse al lado bueno, en compañía de Hermione Granger. Es mas, nunca pensarían que se iba a enamorar perdidamente de ella. Además cabe mencionar que ellos se hacían pasar por muertos. Murieron en unos de los muchos encuentros entre los aurores y los mortifagos. No podían hacer magia, para evitar ser rastreados. Fueron borrados completamente del mapa. No podían comunicarse con nadie más que no fuera Dumbledore. Este uso grandes cantidades de magia para esconderlos y protegerlos, uso magia muy avanzada, magia nueva que pocos conocían y que era verdaderamente difícil de practicar. Era peligroso, no había mucha seguridad de que fuera a funcionar a la perfección, estaban seguros que al menos un pequeño detalle iba a fallar._

_Y efectivamente lo hubo._

_Unos de los tantos hechizos le causo a Hermione una rara enfermedad, varias noches al mes, sus defensas se bajaban, __perdía la fuerza y no podía valerse por si misma. Solo por la noche. Forzosamente necesitaba de cuidados, de alguien que velara por su salud y su recuperación al día siguiente. Y ahí estaba él, siempre. Cada noche la cuidó y sacó adelante cada mañana. Nunca iba a terminar de agradecerle todas sus atenciones y cuidados. Al igual que nunca iba a terminar de amarle._

_Pasaron 4 años __así, escondidos en un lugar en donde no pertenecían, pero siempre juntos. Hasta los muggles se sorprendían al ver su relación, siempre fuerte y llena de confianza. No cabía duda que pocas veces se había visto en este mundo un amor así de fuerte entre dos personas_.

Pasamos por todo eso, por tanto sufrimientos y miles de sacrificios, para llegar a este momento. Hoy es mi boda. Hoy somos los mismos, rubio y castaña. Hoy por fin después de 5 años me caso con el, y he de decir que siento las mismas mariposas que sentí hace años la primera vez que me envolvió entre sus brazos. No puedo decir que nuestro amor sigue igual, por que seria un completa mentira: ahora es mejor, más fuerte, más grande cada vez me siento mas conectada con el, y todo va para más, lo puedo sentir, se que nos faltan años y años de más amor, de más caricias, de más besos, de más peleas, y por que no, de más reconciliaciones. Todavía me sonrojo nada mas al recordar como después de cada pelea, el me hace olvidar nuestros pequeños choques, con solo decirme "Te amo" y esa mirada que me marea y esos besos que me hacen volar. Lo amo y se que siempre lo haré.

Y hoy al verlo parado frente a mi vestido con ese traje que lo hace verse como un verdadero dios, con sus ojos grises fijos en los míos y con esa sonrisa perfecta que se que solo me muestra a mi, se que valió la pena todo lo que pasamos para poder llegar aquí, a este momento donde están a punto de coronarnos marido y mujer, para unir mi vida con el, aunque ambos sabemos que ya estábamos mas que unidos por ese lazo que llamamos amor.

-Te amo Draco más que a nada en este mundo-

Fin


End file.
